Colorectal cancer, although preventable, is the second leading cause of cancer in the U.S. African Americans experience higher CRC morbidity and mortality compared to other populations. Racial disparities in CRC outcomes are largely attributed to lower CRC screening rates for African Americans. Of recommended CRC screening methods, the least expensive is yearly fecal immunochemical test (FIT)or fecal occult blood test (FOBT). Both are self-administered home tests. Increasing CRC early detection has been limited by low rates of FOBT/FIT completion and return. This feasibility study examines whether 1) re-packaging home-based FIT kits will address barriers to kit use among African American adults age 50 or older in Guilford County, North Carolina and 2) it is possible to develop and maintain a community-wide, integrated system (CRC Safety Net)to assure timely and coordinated FIT distribution, collection, results notification and referral services regardless of patient insurance status or ability to pay.The feasibility of the project is enhanced by the active involvement of health care and public health agencies as collaborators in this project.